Session 03
In which Ameiko is kidnapped by her brother and the heroes try to rescue her. The Boar Hunt With his new-found fame around town Belor managed to get hired as a guard, a steady job escorting a merchant east. Looking forward to the incoming coin the warrior headed off, whistling a favourite tune. The rest of the party accepted Aldern Foxglove’s offer of a boar hunt, part of the reward the nobleman promised after being saved from goblins. Although seemingly knowledgeable in hunting, Aldern showed little skill once out in the forest. However, the party returned with a large boar for the patrons of the Rusty Dragon to share. The Graveyard Plot Back at the Rusty Dragon the PCs met three Shoanti travellers who told them of increased goblin activity. During the conversation Sherriff Hemlock approached and asked the PCs to investigate the graveyard, where Father Zantus had discovered a tomb had been opened. The tomb belonged to Father Tobyn, the previous high priest, who died when the cathedral burn down several years ago. Tobyn’s remains were missing and there was evidence of goblin and human prints around the tomb. Ameiko and Lonjiku Back at the Rusty Dragon the PCs were surprised when a wealthy-looking Tian man entered the inn and asked (rather loudly) where his daughter was. After the man berated the PCs for getting in the way of the professionals during the attack on Sandpoint, which he believed cost innocent lives, Ameiko came out to see what the fuss was about, only to find her father yelling at the PCs. The two argued in their own language before Ameiko hit her father with a ladle. Lonjiku left in a huff. Marius Gets An Offer Not long after a man named Camlo approached Marius and asked him to do a favour for his boss – to clear any bad air that might be between them after Marius had tried to steal from the boss’ friends during the festival. Marius told the man he’s not interested. Shalelu Andosana Briefs the Heroes The next day the PCs met with Sherriff Hemlock and the ranger Shalelu, who has spent her lifetime hunting goblins in the area. She explained the local goblin tribes and said that the goblins are more organised, and perhaps being led by someone. This explains the attack on Sandpoint. Together, Shalelu and the PCs attempted to follow the tracks from the tomb, but discovered little except that the goblins headed east. Into the Glassworks When the PCs returned to Sandpoint Bethana, the Halfling cook from the Rusty Dragon, told them that Ameiko was missing. She passed them a note from Ameiko’s brother, Tsuto, who implicated their father Lonjiku as being involved in the goblin attack and asked to meet up with Ameiko. Bethana stated Tsuto hadn’t been seen in town for a couple of years and that she didn’t trust Tsuto and suspected he was up to something. The PCs headed to the glassworks where the note asked Ameiko to meet Tsuto. Although from the outside the glassworks looked like it was operating as normal, inside the PCs found evidence of dark tidings. The workers had been murdered, and Lonjiku had been encased in molten glass. Goblins had taken over the glassworks, and a battle ensued. After initial success against the goblins, the PCs ended up fleeing the glassworks when the goblins ran for help, bringing Tsuto from another room. The man ordered the goblins to redouble their efforts while he attacked the PCs, who thought it wise to retreat and regroup. Category:Writeups